wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Reinforcements/Challenge Mode
The Challenge Mode in Worms Reinforcements features 25 single-player missions. The player is pitted against enemy teams with health as low as 75 or as high as 500, with increasingly restrictive weapon sets and shorter Turn Times. Progress is not saved, but missions can be replayed in any order with passwords. Mission names and descriptions have been modified from the original all-caps for legibility. Mission 1... If Milky Can... Can your team defeat the lone survivor of the most useless team of the decade? Limited weapons, easy settings and unlimited move time! *Password: VERYEASY *Landscape: LIBERTY *Enemy team: Doctor (Spong) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 2... Old and Sad! An ageing dinosaur needs to be put to the sword... Has your team got what it takes? Limited weapons, easy settings and unlimited move time! *Password: OHSOEASY *Landscape: WROCK *Enemy team: Feel Good (James Brown) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 3... Unchained Maniacs This dodgy pair need teaching a cruel lesson... Just think of the pain and torment that they have caused... Two Worms... Unlimited time... *Password: UNCHAINS *Landscape: HELL *Enemy team: Songster (Robson, Jerome) *Enemy HP: 75 Mission 4... Failed Popsters! These two cranks were stars of the original Worm Song... Make them pay for their musical crimes! Up and at em! *Password: BJORNPOP *Landscape: PCSTUFF *Enemy team: Songstar (Boggy B, Spadge) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 5.. Over Rated Wasters This vile foursome have done far too much damage already! Hunt them down and save the rest of us from continued torture! *Password: DODGEMAX *Landscape: CRISTANK *Enemy team: Sadstars (Chris Evans, Dale Winton, Danny Baker, Jeremy Beadle) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 6... Old Generation! They may have trekked a long time to get here... But you need to show a bit of good old enterprise to boldly go where no other Worm has gone before! Hint: Lots of Dynamite! *Password: STARTURN *Landscape: JUNGLE *Enemy team: Worm Trek (Kirk, Spock, Bones, Scotty) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 7... Almost Fluffy! They may be all calm and quiet during children's hour... But these relentless thugs are out to get you... Take care out there... *Password: HEYGEOFF *Landscape: ARMOUR *Enemy team: Rainbow (Geoffrey, George, Bungle, Zippy) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 8... Reserve Dogs! This team may be hard as nails but we are confident you can overcome this heavy mob... See how long you can survive until reinforcements arrive... *Password: REZDOGGY *Landscape: DOGS *Enemy team: Top Dogs (Mr White, Mr Orange, Mr Red, Mr Pink) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 9... Kung Fu Fighting These high kicking fighters will have you running for cover... Enter the dragon... Tweak its horns and come back a hero! *Password: HIGHKICK *Landscape: GUITARS *Enemy team: Kung Fu (Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Van Damme, Eric Cantona) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 10... Mamma Mia! Make these four pay for the years of 1970s pop torture! By the way... A truckload of Softfruit has just arrived!! *Password: LONG AGO *Landscape: ARCTICS *Enemy team: 4 Swedes (Benny, Bald Ugly One, Agnetha, Anni Frid) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 11... Only 3 Left! They would not let him lie... They had to reform and release a dodgy single... Avenge poor John and save the music world from commercial rich pickings! Minigun available! *Password: HEY JOHN *Landscape: CARS *Enemy team: Babthree (Paul, George, Ringo) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 12... Its Mad Colin! Can your team defeat the sole survivor of a direct nuclear attack? Super strong he may be, but you have massed ranks and ripe yellow bananas on your side! *Password: SATANICS *Landscape: BUST *Enemy team: MadColin (Colin) *Enemy HP: 250 Mission 13... Four Horsemen! Well done... Your team has made it this far... But with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse looming near, can your team avoid a terrible fate... *Password: NEARDEAD *Landscape: ARTFRONT *Enemy team: Horsemen (War, Pestilence, Famine, Death) *Enemy HP: 75 Mission 14... Scumbags! A team of low rate slappers has escaped from a top prison! Can you use just Sheep, Girders and Grenades to get rid of this lowlife scum? *Password: SCUMBAGZ *Landscape: FUNGUS *Enemy team: Slappers (Dirty, Scabby, Filthy, Lord Rancid III) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 15... Old Dears... They may be getting on a bit but the end must come to us all... Take your guns and put them out of their misery... *Password: GOOD BYE *Landscape: BOTTLES *Enemy team: OldDears (Alice, Denise, Paula, Fat Agnus) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 16... Alien Abduction! The truth may be out there but you will have to get past the undercover agents to find out just what it is... *Password: TRUTHOUT *Landscape: BRIDGE *Enemy team: X Files (Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krychek) *Enemy HP: 125 Mission 17... The Truth... Aliens have landed and are posing as Worms... Do not take any chances! *Password: 17THKIND *Landscape: CHROME *Enemy team: Aliens (E.T., Noel Edmonds) *Enemy HP: 200 Mission 18... Vikings Arrive! In the old days Vikings were known for raping and pillaging... Get these blighters before they get chance! *Password: GOGOGOGO *Landscape: GARG *Enemy team: Vikings (Bjorn, Anders, Espen, Sven) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 19... Puppet Time! For far too long these fluffy puppets have had arms up their jacksies... Now they want revenge! Unleash the Bananas and Sheep! *Password: PIGSPACE *Landscape: ICE *Enemy team: Muppets (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Beaker) *Enemy HP: 100 Mission 20... Firemen! Cheeky chaps with yellow helmets! Nuke them all!!!! *Password: TRUMPTON *Landscape: JOBBY *Enemy team: Firemen (Barley McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble, Grub) *Enemy HP: 150 Mission 21... Hitch Hikers Hitchhikers must be shot. You have the tools. Do it! *Password: PARANOID *Landscape: PISTONS *Enemy team: Hitchers (Zaephod, Arthur, Ford Prefect, Trillion) *Enemy HP: 150 Mission 22... Outbreak! Save Wormkind from these four nasty bugs! Do not get too near!! *Password: MIXTURES *Landscape: CITY *Enemy team: Disease (Typhoid, Cholera, Scurvy, Smallpox) *Enemy HP: 200 Mission 23... Paranoia! Your are nearly there... Just three more levels and you will be at the end... Better not lose now... Better start to worry... ...Now it gets really tough *Password: VERY MAD *Landscape: TANKPLAN *Enemy team: Worry (Schizophrenic, Depressed, Psychopathic, Suicidal Maniac) *Enemy HP: 250 Mission 24... The Great War Faced against some brutal dictators and a massive arsenal, how will you cope? *Password: INSANITY *Landscape: GUITAR *Enemy team: Dictator (Adolf Hitler, Fidel Castro, Poll Pot, Sodding Insane) *Enemy HP: 500 Mission 25... The Final Cut One level away from the greatest ever achievement... This one is impossible. ...Or at least we think so... *Password: GREATGIG *Landscape: TEAM17 *Enemy team: All Pink (David Gilmour, Richard Wright, Roger Waters, Nick Mason) *Enemy HP: 500 Trivia *This is currently the only time Boggy B and Spadge have ever canonically appeared as enemies/villains in the Worms series - they are both fought in the "Failed Popsters!" mission, and according to the mission's description, they have committed "musical crimes". **Also, it appears Spadge has survived after the events of the first Wormsong. But it also seems that the Wormsong was merely an act/fictional story or just a normal musical piece, and has never actually happened. This cannot be made certain, however. Category:Worms Reinforcements Category:Campaign/Story